Captain Kirk aka Starfleet Emma Woodhouse
by Queen-of-Remnant
Summary: This is an OC x Chekov story because I never really paired him with anyone on the Enterprise. 16 soon to be 17 year old Maddy Chase goes on her first mission in space to rescue the planet Vulcan. She is accompanied by the famous Captain Kirk, Nyota Uhura, Scotty, Bones McCoy and her best friend, Pavel Chekov. (Also, sorry for the crappy title, feel free to send ideas for a new one)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ****fanfiction and I'm sorry if it's terrible but it's a work in progress. Please review! Also, sorry it's a really long chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters. **

**DFTBA**

* * *

><p>So this is my first fic, and if it's terrible I'm sorry, but please cut me some slack. Please review.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters.

Maddy was late. She was terribly late, and unfortunately her first class of the day was with her harshest teacher. She had woken up late, thanks to her stupid alarm clock going off 20 minutes later than she had set it to go off. She raced to her classroom clutching her bag, barely making it to her seat before the class started. As the professor started the lesson, she took out her PADD to take notes. A soft chirp told her she had a message. It was from Pavel Chekov, her best friend at the Star Fleet Academy, and the only student who was about her age. She was 16, turning 17 in two months time, while Pavel was 17, and his birthday being last month. The only reason they were in their second year of the Academy was because both were teenage prodigies, and were extremely talented for their age. For instance they were currently in an Advanced Astrophysics class, and while most in their class struggled somewhat, they found most of the material very easy. Maddy looked down at her PADD and displayed the message on her screen. "Sleep in late again Maddy? :)" She couldn't help but smile as she replied. "This time it wasn't my fault. My stupid alarm clock broke." He looked over at her from two desks away and gave her a skeptical look. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Cadet Chase, Cadet Chekov, is there something you would like to share?" Both cadets' heads snapped up to look at the professor who was glaring at them. "No sir". they both replied, blushing. A few people sniggered. "Great. Now if you would pay attention to the lesson." The professor returned his attention to the display screen again. Pavel looked over when his back was turned and gave Maddy an apologetic smile. She just gave a small wave of dismissal, as of to say, 'Don't worry about it'.

After class was dismissed, she headed to advanced calculus with Pavel. "Ugh, it is too warm here to do anything today!" She complained. "Aye." Pavel replied. "In Russia, it is very snowy and cold. Often we have huge snowstorms in the winter." Pavel was Russian, and fond of talking about his beautiful homeland. The effect was heightened by his Russian accent. Maddy was from France, but she had lived in New Hampshire for 3 years with her aunt and uncle before joining Starfleet, so her accent was faint and hardly apparent. And while she didn't find the weather in San Francisco extremely uncomfortable, she did find the heat unpleasant.

At lunch time she walked to the cafeteria and plunked down her bag down at a table. "Hey, how's it going?" She turned to see none other than James T. Kirk, a year 3, famous for getting into trouble and sleeping with countless women. She glared at him, not at all in the mood to tolerate his annoying antics. "What do you want Kirk, I'm busy." He grinned at her. "You don't look very busy." Her temper reached the maximum. "Actually, I'm very busy, I'm busy trying to get you to fuck off." And with those words, Maddy picked up her bag and stalked away. She was turning around the corner, into the hallway when she ran right into Pavel. "Oh, sorry Pavel, I wasn't watching where I was going. " she quickly apologized. "No, no it's alright." He looked at her, as if studying her. "You seem upset. What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." She snapped. His eyes widened a bit. Maddy sighed. "Sorry, it's just that Kirk was bothering me." At this Pavel raised his eyebrows. Maddie sighed. "Okay, he was just trying to talk to me, but after what he did to Lizzie, I was so fed up with him I sort of yelled at him." She finished, getting more sheepish as she spoke. Only about a month earlier, Kirk had been dating Maddie's other closest friend and roommate; Lizzie. He had broken her heart, and been rather insensitive about the entire ordeal. Pavel smiled at her. "That's okay, I understand. He didn't treat her very well. In fact, he rarely treats women he dates very well at all. Come on, lets get our lunches and eat in the library. We can work on our project." He took her hand and led her through the maze of tables were people were eating lunch and talking. As they got in line, James Kirk once again came up to her and started a conversation. "So Madeline, right?" She just rolled her eyes and nodded. "I need your help with something. You are a translator, yeah?" At this she nodded again. Pavel leaned over and said, "If you want, I can go and get the food. This could either take a while or not a very long time at all, depending on how long it takes for him to irritate you." She nodded gratefully and he walked towards the replicators, ordering a ham and cheese sandwich and a juice for Maddy and turkey sandwich and a soda for himself. He didn't really want to leave Maddy alone with Kirk, but it would be helpful to get the food. Besides, he would look pretty stupid just standing there.

Maddy walked over to the nearest table and sat down. Kirk followed and sat down across from her. "I need help translating a letter in Italian, and you are the only translator I know." Kirk said. Maddy gave him an irritated look. "3 things. First, why do you have a letter written in Italian? Second, I know for a fact that you are at least on speaking terms with Nyota Uhura. Why don't you ask her, because Pavel and I need to get started on an important project. And third, I really don't want to talk to you, at all." Kirk smirked. "Well for the first, I found the letter in an old book, a paper copy, and I was interested, second, why not? I mean, all the other girls do, and third," at this his smile promptly fell off his face. "Nyota is mad at me. We had a 'disagreement' of sorts." He muttered. "So can you please just translate it? It will only take a second!" He gave her a pleading look. "Fine," Maddy said, sighing. "But only because you begged." Ahe said, still glaring at him. She took out her PADD and stylus and opened a new document. "Where is it? The letter?" Kirk took a crumpled looking piece of paper out from his pocket and handed it to her. She looked at it, fascinated. "It looks like this document is really old!" She said. Kirk grinned again. "See, I told you it would be worth your time." As she began translating the Italian to English, Kirk started talking again. "So, how are things with Chekov?" She looked up, confused. "What do you mean?" "I mean, are you two like, going out?" He asked her. Maddy turned bright red. "No!" She said it a bit louder than she had meant to, and a couple people looked over at her and Kirk. She quickly lowered her voice. "I mean, no. Of course not. What would give you that impression?" She said harshly, but still keeping her voice down. He thought it would be better to back off a bit, or else she might get really angry and stop talking to him all together, and he really needed this information. By that, he was not only referring to the letter. "But you are like, friends, right?" She only nodded, immersed in her work. Kirk thought he might get another question he had out of the way. "By the way, why do you seem to hate me?" Maddy paused her work, and glared up at him. "I am not particularly fond of you, that is true. This is mostly due to the fact that you are a reckless, infuriating, womanizing, irresponsible jerk who goes around acting like everything is a joke!" Kirk was taken back. He knew people like Bones and Uhura say things like that, usually in a manner of complaining, but they didn't really say it and mean it. Hearing it come from someone other than his friends took him by surprise. "Why would you say things like that!" He asked her indignantly. Maddy was almost ready to strangle Kirk. "Because you completely broke the heart of my other best friend!" She had turned her eyes to the line of people waiting to get their food. Pavel was still in middle of the huge line, almost to the station where he received the food and scanned his student card. Even though the first rush was over there were still a lot of people waiting to get their food. Maddy turned her eyes back to the letter she was translating.

Pavel looked over at Maddy. She was glaring at James Kirk and apparently telling him off for something. Kirk's eyes were wide and he was holding his hands as if to say "Alright, alright, geez, calm down." Pavel wished the lunch line would move faster. He didn't like Kirk talking to Maddy. As soon as he thought this, he stopped to ponder exactly why he thought this. 'Because,' he thought. 'This is James Kirk, and he is the kind of guy who could and would, given the opportunity, hurt Maddy. And besides, he is much older than her.' But looking back at them, he could help thinking that she was more than a match for Kirk. Pavel smiled gently and turned away.

"Done!" Maddy said after a few minutes. She would have had it done sooner, except Kirk kept rapid firing questions at her about everything, especially her relationship with Pavel. Eventually, (since replying to him with a combination of sarcastic responses and truthful answers took too much time) she simply ignored his bothersome personal questions until he gave up. She quickly sent the finished translation to Kirk's PADD. "Great! Thanks!" Kirk thanked her "Let me ask you something Kirk. Did you really want to have that letter translated or did you just say you wanted it translated to bother me?" Maddy asked. "Well, if I'm being honest, I have to say a little of both. I did find the letter in an old Earth book and wanted to have it translated, and I also needed important information from you, which was relevant to you and Chekov." Kirk grinned. Maddy was speechless. She had no idea whether or not she should be mad or...what. As Kirk practically skipped back to his own table clutching the letter, Pavel sat down with two trays of food. "Sorry it took so long Maddy, there was a long line. So what happened with Kirk?" Maddy sighed. "I have no idea. He wanted me to translate a letter in Italian, which I did, no problem, but all the while he was asking me questions. It was weird." Maddy bit her lip, puzzled. Pavel was a bit alarmed. "What kind of questions?" He asked, trying to sounding causal. Maddy turned to face him. "It was weird, he was mostly asking questions about you, like about me being friends with you." Maddy shook her head on confusion. "I just don't understand it." She decided to ignore Kirk's confusing behavior. She smiled at Pavel, picked up her tray and stood up. "Thanks for getting lunch. And good news is, we still have some time left to work on our project." She walked towards the door, Pavel following her. As she walked by, she spared a glance at the table where Kirk was sitting. He and Leonard McCoy, whom he was sitting with. They were both watching her and Pavel. Maddy glared back at them. She shook her head. What ever Kirk (and possibly McCoy) were planning, she had to put it out of her mind and focus on her work.

Kirk watched Maddy and Pavel walk out. He noticed that Maddy was glaring at him, which wasn't unexpected, but Chekov was also glaring him. He just grinned and waved to both of them, to which Maddy rolled her eyes and Chekov glared even more fiercely. When they had walked out the door, Bones looked over at him suspiciously. "What the hell are you doing?" He said. Jim just smiled and shoveled more food into his mouth. "I don nov wut you a alking aout" he said, his mouth full. Bones grimaced. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I can't believe you are still trying to get them together even after your argument with Nyota." He glared at Kirk who's smile had dropped. He swallowed and sighed. "Look, Bones, I think they would be cute together, and I'm just trying to help things along. You and Nyota both agreed that it could, would and should happen." Bones gave a little huff in annoyance. "Yeah, but Nyota and I also agreed that you shouldn't interfere." Bones reminded him. "Relax, Bonesy, I know what I'm doing. Sort of." Bones just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, match maker, my ass."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, Chapter 2! Sorry for not updating sooner, I have been busy. :( But thanks to anyone who reads this after so long without an update! **

**Disclaimer: Star Trek and all of its characters do not belong to me**

The news that Jim Kirk had beaten the Kobayashi Maru by cheating spread quickly through the Academy. Soon after, the Academy board held a trial against him, led by Admiral Richard Barnett. Maddy sat in the bleachers in the hall, waiting for the hearing to begin. Kirk's prosecutor was a graduate of the Academy and a Commander. He was also a Vulcan. Maddy had met several non-humans and even a few Vulcans, and they were all as uptight and expressionless as Spock. She particularly like speaking Vulcan, it was one of her favorite languages. As Maddy watched, Spock and Kirk were arguing back and forth about the purpose and lesson taught by the Kobayashi Maru test. Suddenly a lower officer burst into the hearing. "Sir!" He exclaimed as he passed a message PADD to head of the council. The officer quickly walked out. "We have received a distress call from Vulcan. " announced the Admiral. Spock looked mildly alarmed but hid it well. In fact, she was surprised that he didn't look more worried. "_Though, he is Vulcan, I suppose it would make sense for him to sustain a neutral expression."_ Maddy thought. She focused her attention back to the Admiral. "As our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, I hereby order all cadets to Hanger 1 to report for duty. Dismissed!" Admiral Barnett banged his gavel to dismiss the cadets. Maddy turned with everyone else and orderly filed out of the hall.

Maddy looked around the crowded hallways for Pavel as she walked briskly to Hanger 1. She jumped in surprise as someone suddenly grabbed her hand. "Pavel! You scared me!" She scolded. "Oh! Sorry Maddy! But isn't this exciting! We get to go out in space on a real mission!" She laughed and linked arms with him and Pavel happily swung around, pulling Maddie with him. "Yes! This is what we have been waiting and training for!" she said. He nodded enthusiastically. "Da! Lets go!" Pavel pulled through the groups of people who were walking the hallways towards Hanger 1.

"Chekov–U.S.S Enterprise!" Maddy let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. She had gotten her own assignment just a few moments before, and was relieved that both she and Pavel had been assigned to the Enterprise. The commander continued to read off assignments. Maddy was excited. This was her first real mission! And she would be going with her best friend on the best ship! This was the U.S.S Enterprise's maiden voyage, to add to the excitement. Maddy was snapped out of her thoughts by the commander. "Go to your stations! Good luck!" Everyone sped off on their separate ways. Maddy joined Pavel as she and 4 others headed towards the shuttle they had been assigned. Pavel broke the nervous silence between them. "This is great, yes? We are on the same ship! And we are going on a real mission!" He was nearly skipping. Maddy broke into a grin. "Yeah. It is pretty great, isn't it?" She laughed. "Come on, lets get to the shuttle!"

Maddy was sitting in the shuttle next to Pavel, with the shuttle heading towards the loading dock in space, when she caught sight of the ships. As they neared it, she saw the 7 federation ships, including the Enterprise, in more reality than she ever had. She gaped and saw that Pavel was doing the same. "It's incredible!" she breathed. Pavel nodded. "Da. It is!" Maddy was starstruck. She had seen pictures of federation ships, and even some that were in the ship yard for repairs, but they looked really different in space. It suddenly hit her. She was in space. She, Madeline Charlotte Chase was in space. The deep cold airless vacuum of space. About to go on a real mission to a real alien planet. Millions of miles from Earth and the constant oxygen that Earth provided. Maddy had slight aviophobia. She had never really thought it through much, but she had expected much more time to get over it. But with her first mission so soon, the shock came quite suddenly and all at once. She tried not to think about suffocation or free floating in space. She started panicking. Pavel looked over at her as she almost started to hyperventilate. "Maddy, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Maddy could only shake her head. As the shuttle entered the Enterprise, Maddy was still shaking and Pavel was getting worried.

The shuttle landed and as the cadets filed out, Pavel took Maddy by the hand. "Come on. Lets go find a doctor. You seem really ill. " He lead her through the crowded corridors to the medical bay. "Doctor–oh Doctor McCoy! Maddy seems sick or something, look. She got like this when we were on the shuttle." Doctor McCoy took in the sight of Maddy's shaking form. "Maddy do you by any chance have aviaphobia?" He asked, after observing her for a few moments. Maddy gulped and meekly nodded. "Maybe a little. " she managed to get out. Bones sighed. "Hate to break this to you Ensign, but Starfleet operates in space." He turned to Pavel. "She'll be fine. Just stay with her, Chekov. She just needs to get accustomed to living in space." Pavel nodded. Doctor McCoy's expression softened a bit as he turned to Maddy. "You'll adjust. I have aviaphobia too. It's not that bad. And you have Chekov to take care of you, right?" He winked. Both Pavel and Maddy blushed. "Now go on, I have a job to do!" He shooed them out of the Medical Bay. Maddy and Pavel didn't meet each other's eyes during the walk from the Medical Bay. But every now and then one of them would glance over at the other. Finally, it was Pavel who broke the silence. "Well, we better get up to the bridge, we don't want to be late." Maddy turned to look at him, her eyes wide. "You were assigned to the bridge?" she asked. She couldn't help feel a little bit jealous. After all, they both were just Ensigns. He looked at her in surprise. "Yes. You were too. They gave our assignments when the shuttle landed." Maddy's jealousy evaporated instantly. "Oh. I must have been having my panic attack right about then." She grinned sheepishly. Pavel turned to look at her. "By the way, how are you feeling now?" he asked. "Oh, I'm feeling much better now. Thanks." Maddy replied. Doctor McCoy was right, after she had the chance to adjust a little bit, she felt much better. "Actually, we better change now." Pavel nodded. "See you on the bridge!" He said with a cheery wave. Maddy returned his wave. "See ya!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for the super long wait! I was super busy and then I had writer's block and there has been a lot of stuff going on, but I will try to update more now that it's summer! Sorry about that, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek and all of it's characters do not belong to me.**

Maddy looked at herself in the mirror of the locker rooms. She had successfully found her locker and changed out of her cadet uniform into Operations red. Unable to put it off any longer or risk being late, she sighed and head towards the turbo lift. As she hit the button for the bridge, she took a deep breath. A small ding told her she had reached her floor. The bridge doors opened with a 'whoosh' and she nearly gasped aloud. The bridge was amazing. There were so many buttons and lights and screens. She immediately spotted Pavel and went over to his station. He was at work prepping the machine that he worked with. Not wanting to surprise him, Maddy gently tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled when he saw her. He thought that she looked beautiful in her uniform, but he was too shy to say anything about it. "Hi Maddy!" he said enthusiastically. "Isn't the bridge amazing?" He looked absolutely in awe. She giggled a little bit from the giddiness, and from Pavel's reaction and nodded as she swept her gaze around the room. There were huge windows and people working busily at their stations. Sitting in the Captain's chair was Christopher Pike. Maddy had seen him around the Academy once and a while, but never "on duty" like this. She turned around as Pavel said, "Maddy, this is Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu. He's a pilot." She had her hand shaken by a tall Asian man sitting next to Pavel. "Nice to meet you Maddy. I'm Hikaru Sulu." "Maddy smiled. "Hi. I'm Maddy Chase. Nice to meet you too. " She looked around. Where was her station? As if hearing her thoughts, Nyota Uhura walked up to her. "Ensign Chase? Hi! I'm Nyota Uhura, You're a xenolinguist, right?" Maddy nodded. She knew Nyota but not very well, having only been in a few of her linguistics classes. "You're working by me!" Nyota said. Maddy smiled at her. "Thanks, I was wondering, since the station is in a different spot." She looked over the station's controls and found her earpiece. Nyota nodded and smiled. "Yes, because this is a flagship, the bridge set up is a bit differently. But you'll get used to it." She sat down next to Maddy and took up her own earpiece just as Captain Pike called the Bridge to attention.

"Ladies and gentleman, the maiden voyage of our newest flagship deserves a more pompous circumstance than we can afford today. The christening will just have to be our reward for a safe return. Carry on." he turned the captain's chair to the front, and addressed the entire ship. "All decks, this is Captain Pike. Prepare for immediate departure. Helm, thrusters." Sulu nodded. "Moorings retracted, Captain, dock control reports ready." he reported. "Thrusters fired, separating from space dock." Maddie watched as all of the ships departed from the docks, and prepared to warp. "The fleet's cleared space dock, Captain. All ships ready to warp." Captain Pike nodded in recognition. "Set course for Vulcan." he ordered. "Aye-aye, Captain. Course laid in." Sulu replied. Maddie took a deep breath. This was it, her first mission about to begin.

"Maximum warp. Punch it." said Captain Pike. Sulu complied, putting the ship in maximum warp–but nothing happened. Outside, all the other ships took off one by one, but the Enterprise stayed still. All eyes turned to Sulu, and Captain Pike did not look amused. "Lieutenant, where's helmsman McKenna?" he asked Sulu. "He has lung worms, sir, he couldn't report to his post. I'm Hikaru Sulu." he introduced himself. "And you are a pilot, right?" asked Pike. Sulu chuckled, albeit sightly nervously. "Very much so, sir. I'm uh, I'm not sure what's wrong here." Pike rolled his eyes a little. "Is the parking brake on?" he asked. "No," Sulu shook his head. "I'll figure it out, I'm just–" Spock interrupted. "Have you disengaged the external inertial dampener?" Sulu froze. He pushed a few buttons before straightening and saying "Ready for warp, sir." Pike was smiling now. "Let's punch it." Maddie watched as the stars seemed to bend, and the ship took off. "Engines at maximum warp, Captain." Sulu reported. Pike nodded, before swiveling his chair. "Russian whiz kid, What's your name? Cheikov? Chirpov?" he asked. Maddie smiled to herself at her station when she heard this. "Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andrejevic, sir." she caught Pavel saying. "Fine. Chekov, Pavel Andrejevic, begin ship wide mission broadcast." Pike said. "Yes sir, happy to." Next to Maddie, Uhura set down her earpiece and stood. "I'm needed down on the deck, and a lieutenant will be here soon to take my place. Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll be fine! I'll probably see you around the ship. Bye!" Maddie waved as Uhura got into the turbo lift and disappeared. She sighed. It would have been easier with her here, Uhura was easy to talk to, and Maddie was kind of intimidated about working with an experienced lieutenant. At least she had a few friendly faces here on the bridge. She turned to look at Pavel, and almost giggled out loud when she saw him struggling with the authorization code. "Ensign authorization code: 9-5-Wictor-Wictor-2." he said across the bridge. "Authorization not recognized." spoke the computer. Pavel looked frustrated, his Russian accent was getting in the way. He tried again. "Ensign authorization code," he started again, enunciating carefully. "9-5, Victor-Victor-2." the computer made a noise in confirmation. "Authorization granted." Pavel sighed, and began his transmission. "May I have your attention please. At 2200 hours, telemetry detected an anomaly in the neutral zone, what appeared to be a lightning storm in space. Soon after, Starfleet received a distress signal from the Vulcan high command that their planet was experiencing seismic activity. Our mission is to assess the condition of Vulcan and assist in evacuations if necessary. We should be arriving at Vulcan within 3 minutes. Thank you for your time." The transmission shut off, and Maddie sighed. This mission didn't seem too extreme, although you never know what can happen when you're in Starfleet. But whatever it was, Maddie thought that maybe-just-maybe she could handle it, and hopefully help. This was just the beginning.

**Sorry, this chapter is pretty short, I just wanted to divide up the chapters the best way possible. With any luck, you can expect a new chapter soon. Sorry!**


End file.
